


Décolletage

by grelleswife



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bard has tiddies in this fic, Bard is a genderfluid demon who happens to be female-presenting here, Breasts, Grelle can't resist, Other, Seduction, Supernatural Servants AU, Trans Female Character, Undressing, but sometimes that's just how it goes, demon!Bard, one of the thirstiest works I've written, reaper!Mey Rin, the "other" designation is because demon!bard doesn't adhere to a single gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grelleswife/pseuds/grelleswife
Summary: During a stay at the Phantomhive manor with Madame Red, Grelle discovers a startling (and tantalizing) change in Bardroy's appearance.*Based on the Supernatural Servants AU by deadlysafetyscissors on Tumblr. Used with permission*
Relationships: Baldroy/Grell Sutcliff
Kudos: 8
Collections: Anime FF





	Décolletage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShyWhovian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyWhovian/gifts).



> This oneshot is set in the Supernatural Servants AU created by my talented girlfriend, deadlysafetyscissors (you should check out her blog on Tumblr--she's a wonderful human!). In this AU, Sebastian is still a demon, but Finny is an angel, Mey Rin a reaper, and Bard a demon. Since most demons have ambiguous gender identities, Bard shifts along the spectrum and happens to be female-presenting here. The story takes place during the Jack the Ripper arc, so Grelle is disguised as the babey butler we know and love.

Grelle dashed pell-mell from her chambers, coat flapping behind her. Damn, she’d overslept. Already a full ten minutes late to breakfast. Madame would have her head if she didn’t look sharp! The reaper admonished herself to run more clumsily, tripping and bumping into things to disguise the graceful gait that came naturally to her as a goddess of _death_. She couldn’t afford to break character, especially not with that brat and his handsome devil of a butler snooping around after those harlots’ murderers. Who just so happened to be her and An.

Grelle was so absorbed in these disjointed thoughts that she didn’t notice Bard until she nearly ran into him. Wait… _him_? Then why—?

Her heels skidded as she came to an abrupt halt, tottering dangerously. She would have toppled backwards if not for the hand that shot out to grab her by the wrist.

“I was jus’ comin’ t’ look for ye, Grelle.”

The words didn’t register. Grelle shook her head in bemusement, convinced that her eyes were playing tricks on her. The person who stood before her certainly resembled Bardroy, from the short, straw-colored hair and brawny upper arms to the cigarette dangling from the chef’s lips. But the gruff voice was now unmistakably female, as were…certain other things.

The exceptionally low-cut white shirt that Bard wore plainly revealed a pair of voluptuous, tantalizing breasts that strained at the fabric. The nipples were hidden, but by a narrow margin. Oh, a woman could bury her face in that bust. A brief fantasy of biting at those glorious tits almost had Grelle swooning dead away.

“This is…a surprise,” she stammered, tearing her eyes away from the chef’s bosom to take in the rest of the shapely, muscular body. The moment she’d set foot in the manor, she’d sensed that Bard was a demon. He (or she, now?) hadn’t made much attempt to suppress the distinctive aura that alerted reapers to a demon’s presence. If that hadn’t been sufficient evidence, the faint scent of sulfur that Bard emitted would have been a dead giveaway. Even the tobacco smoke couldn’t hide it. In her years of experience, shapeshifting was laughably easy for most of the creatures. But for Bard to make such a drastic change out in the open? Grelle wasn’t complaining (quite the reverse!), but demons’ masters generally expected them to be more _subtle_ around humans. As in, _not_ proudly displaying a new pair of tits to beguile poor, hapless ladies like herself.

Just at that moment, Mey Rin rounded the corner.

“BARD!!!” she shrieked when she saw the cook’s transformation, face turning bright red. “We’ve talked about this, we ‘ave! Y-you _can’t_ go around showin’ your…your… _bust_ around the manor! What if the young master sees you?! An’ what’ll everyone else think?!”

Apparently, this was a recurring issue. Grelle felt a pang of sympathy for her fellow reaper. How the hell did Mey Rin work alongside this temptress without spontaneously combusting? Death gods did not stand aloof from carnal desires, and Mey Rin had lost her equilibrium even more than Grelle herself.

Bard shifted her weight from one hip to the other and took a leisurely drag on her cigarette. Oh gods, all it would take was one quick movement for those breasts to be _out_ …

Unbearable heat washed through Grelle, and a quick glance at Mey Rin confirmed the other reaper shared her pain.

The demon smirked. _Shit_. She knew exactly what she was doing, didn’t she?

“Ain’t got patience fer a corset, Mey Rin. I like ‘em free, y’ know? Give ‘em room ter breathe. ‘s bad enough that I’ve gotta wear a shirt ‘t all.” She stretched and yawned like a big cat, deliberately flaunting that décolletage. To her chagrin, Grelle whimpered. Mey Rin made a small sound like a puppy that had been trodden upon. Despite their affinity for darkness and corruption, demons certainly knew how to construct beauteous forms. Her breasts would fit perfectly in the reaper’s hands, firm and soft as a luscious, ripe fruit…

“We _really_ should go to breakfast before Sebastian comes after us,” Grelle croaked. She loosened her ribbon with trembling fingers; the damn thing felt constricting all of a sudden.

Mey Rin helplessly stammered, “B-but what about—?”

“I _ain’t_ puttin’ on no corset,” Bard stated flatly. She crossed her arms in defiance (how lithe and muscular!).

Somehow, Grelle’s befuddled mind seized upon an idea.

“Take my tailcoat! You can use it to cover up,” she squeaked. Bard sighed in exasperation.

“All ri’, all ri’. If it’ll get yer ter settle down.”

Grelle shrugged off her coat and handed it to Bard. The demon languidly did the buttons, taking a sly peek at Grelle from beneath her lashes when her bosom was hidden at last. Her voluminous chest refused to be completely subdued, however, making the coat a much tighter fit for her than it would have been for the reaper. Grelle seriously started to wonder whether she would survive breakfast.

* * *

For once, the higher gods must have been on her side, though Grelle would never know how she or Mey Rin got through the ordeal. The Phantomhive brat tried not to take notice. If his resigned expression was anything to go by, he had made his peace with these fluctuations in appearance. Sebastian, however, glowered at Bard throughout the meal. Seeing Bard swagger about with her tits barely covered while he maintained his rigid butler’s aesthetic must rankle. The other demon remained unperturbed, but she did reluctantly discard her cigarette when Sebastian whispered some trenchant comment in her ear. Things went from bad to worse when Bard accidentally (on purpose?) popped a few of the buttons on Grelle’s coat. Mey Rin dropped her plate onto the floor, and Grelle couldn’t resist craning her neck to get a better view of those lily-white breasts, spilling An’s tea every which way in the process. Due to her flustered state and harsh chastisement from An and Bassy, Grelle scarcely knew up from down by the time the meal was over. In her confusion, she forgot to ask for her coat back. Regardless, she made a point to give Bard a wide berth for the rest of the day. A lady knew her limits, and Grelle feared the voluptuous demon would drive her insane if they remained in close proximity.

She stayed safe until late that night, when she was preparing to go to bed. Grelle had just let down her hair and put on her nightgown (a boring white given her current circumstances, but at least it had lace cuffs) when a loud, assertive knock sounded at the door. She sensed the aura straight away and realized with a sinking heart that she had not escaped at all.

As expected, she opened the door to see Bard standing there. For once, she didn’t have a cigarette on her, but the mien of brash confidence was unchanged. Bard leaned against the doorframe and shot her a cocky grin.

“Fergot to give yer coat back, so thought I’d stop by.” However, she made no move to remove Grelle’s coat.

“I…”

“Wouldn’t ye like t’ be a good butler an’ take it off fer me?” Bard smirked. Grelle froze like a hunted rabbit. She knew an overture when she saw one—unlike Bassy, this demon was the antithesis of discretion! She ought to refuse. Reapers were expressly forbidden from engaging in such nocturnal pursuits with demons…

 _Oh, what the hell_. Grelle scoffed at her own trepidation. She was already committing who knew how many infractions as Madame Red’s accomplice, so what was one more blot on her record? Wasting no time, the reaper yanked Bard into the room by the lapels, kicking the door shut. Bard’s eyebrows rose in surprise. She clearly hadn’t expected Grelle to be this forward. The red reaper grinned. _Just you wait, darling…you’re not the only one full of surprises_.

“You must have been dreadfully hot wearing this old thing all day,” she crooned as she began unfastening the buttons. “I hope it wasn’t too _tight_ for you.” Ah, there it was, glory unveiled once again, the ivory expanse of her bosom. Grelle let the coat fall to the floor and lightly trailed her hand across the demon’s breasts, allowing naked want to run unchecked. Bard’s eyes glittered with something sharp and wolfish. She grabbed Grelle by the chin with one hand, while the other raked greedily through her hair. “This ain’t like yer usual self. Yer so tight-wound mos’ of the time. I’d like to see yer cut loose, little lady.”

_Lady. She called me a lady._

Grelle’s heart pounded in her ears. While she struggled to process it, Bard’s eyes flashed red, and the demon kissed her. The impact was bruising, and Grelle tasted tobacco and a second flavor beneath that, an acrid tang

Looping her arms around Bard’s neck, she savagely bit down on her bottom lip, though she was careful to maintain her human teeth. She probably shouldn’t drop her mask this early in the game. If the chef wanted her to cut loose, however, she was happy to oblige. Bard’s hands slid down her back to cup her arse, hoisting her up. Grelle curled her legs around her waist, kissing Bard with still greater passion as the demon carried her to bed. What ensued was a bit of a blur. There was Bard’s ravenous mouth biting and sucking at her neck with abandon; Grelle’s nails raking across the demon’s back…

Finally, Grelle’s lips closed around her nipple, laving it until it was pert and hard beneath her tongue. “Yes….jus’ like…tha’…” the demon moaned. She moaned louder still when Grelle nipped at her breast, leaving a scarlet imprint thereon. A delighted smile spread across the reaper’s face.

 _Cut loose? Don’t mind if I do_.


End file.
